Come back to me
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: John's life is turned upside down when the two loves of his life are kidnapped. Now he has to do everything to get them back and alive. Different Story. M futher along
1. Chapter 1

Randy was making breakfast one morning when his seven year old daughter ran up to him. Her name was Missy.

"Morning Daddy." She screamed.

Randy smiled down at her. "Morning baby." he kisses her. "How did you sleep?"

Missy jumped up in the chair. "Okay did papa leave already?"

"Yeah he had to go in early but he told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll make it up to you when he gets home." He fixes her plate and sets it in front of her. "Now eat up for me okay."

She grabs her fork. "Okay daddy."

Then the phone rings

"I'll be right back." Randy went to answer the phone. "Hello" he said but there was no answer. "Hello" he said a little louder but there was still no answer. He was about to hang it up but he stopped when he heard something break and Missy screaming.

He dropped the phone and ran back into the kitchen. When he got there a guy was holding Missy as she kicked and screamed. Randy tried to get to him but he was grabbed from behind and knocked out. The last thing he heard was Missy screaming before everything went black.

Later that night

John got out of his car and walked into the house. It was quiet, which was strange. "Randy!" he yelled out but there was no answer. He went upstairs and looked around but didn't see anyone. He tore through the house and freaked out when no one answered so he called the cops.

Okay I know this is short but it's just an appetizer but I still hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy woke up to the sound of his daughter screaming for him. He tried to get up but he was handcuffed to the wall. "Missy!" He yelled. He heard her yelling daddy and he pulled on the cuffs trying to get lose but it was no use. Then two men walked in wearing ski masks. "Where is my daughter?"

They looked at each other. "She won't shut up."

"Because she's scared!" Randy shouted. "Take me to her." They walked out the room and came back carrying a screaming Missy. They put her down and ran over to Randy. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. "Shhh its ok baby."

"Daddy where are we?" Missy screamed. "I want to go home!"

"I know baby." Randy told her.

"Shut her up or I will!" One off the men yelled.

"Okay!" Randy yelled "But you have to release me so I can hold her right."

One of the men released one of his hands and stepped back.

Randy wrapped his arm around her back and started to rock her. "Shhh daddy's here everything is going to be okay

Randy wrapped his arm around her back and started to rock her. "Shhh daddy's here everything is going to be okay." Her crying died down and one of the two men walked out. The other pulled up a chair. "What do you want?"

"Hi my name is Matt and I'm very sorry that we had to involved you in this but you husband is a well know man in my part of town." He rested his elbows on his knees. "You see a few months back I robbed this gas station, no big deal right, John was the first one the scene. While I was making my getaway I ran into my little brother and before I could say anything John appeared telling us to freeze. I grabbed his arm and we ran but John came after us. We stopped at this big gate and started to climb it. I got over first and I waited for my brother. John ran down toward us and pulled out his gun. He told my brother to stop but he kept going and John pulled the trigger. My brother fell to the ground and cried out my name as he took his last breath and I had to leave him there. The next day I was at my house watching V when I saw John on the news and he was getting a medal for bravery. My brother didn't do anything wrong and John killed him." He sat back up. "My brother was seventeen that day he died and he was innocent but did he get a memorial service no. He was the only family that I had. Now because of your boy toy my brother is dead. After that I vowed to him that I was going to make John pay for what he did. I was going to advantge my brother's death and I am." He stood. "Jeff, that was his name and even though we were three years apart we looked just alike. He was my best friend, my baby brother and he's gone."

"So that means that you're only twenty, right?" Randy asked.

Matt smiled "I know I don't look my age. It's funny actually because a what almost thirty year old got taken out by two twenty year olds." He chuckled "It's sad really."

The other guy then walked in. "You ready?"

Matt turned to the other man. "Oh this is my best friend Shannon." He walked over to him and grabbed the phone. "Time to make a phone call."

John was sitting on his couch while his fellow officers went through his house taking every piece of evidence that they could find. Another officer sat in front of him on the wooden table. "John do you have any idea who would hold a grudge on you?"

John scoffed "I'm a cop Dave so probably million."

"Think John over the years where there anyone who you've damaged personally." Dave asked.

John sat up "Oh my god."

"What?"

John sighed "A few months ago I responded to a burglary at a corner store. I went alone and saw two guys. One matched the description and I couldn't see the other one so I told them to freeze so they ran. I chased then down this dirt road and one jumped the gate but the other struggled. I told him to stop but he wouldn't so I shot him. By then time I got up to him he was dead and the other guy was gone. When I got back to the office they gave me a medal but later that night I looked that kid up. He was only seventeen and he didn't have a record but his older brother had almost three pages. I killed an innocent boy and now his brother has taken my family hostage."

Dave placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know that it's him."

"Dave-" John was interrupted by the phone and after getting the okay he answered it. "Hello?"

"I guess you know who this now huh?" Matt said.

"Matt I'm warning you do not hurt my family." John growled.

"What like you hurt mine? Jeff was all the family I had and because of you he's dead." Matt cried out. "He didn't do anything wrong."

John sighed "I know and I'm sorry but if it's money that you want I have it-"

"I don't want to hear you sorry and I don't want your money. You're going to pay for what you did to my brother." Matt looked at Randy. "I'm going to make sure of that." He hung up the phone.

John slowly hangs up the phone. "It's Matt." He covered his face with his hands.

"Did he ask for money?" Dave asked.

John asked "No he just said that I was going to pay for killing his brother."

A/N I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up the phone Matt just stood there holding the phone tightly in his hands until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Shannon staring at him.

"Come on Matt." Shannon says.

Matt follows Shannon out the room and into another one. He took the phone from him and placed it on the counter. "I know how hard this is for you and I know that you're hurting but this isn't the way to do things."

"He killed my family so is right if I kill his family." Matt barks out.

"No it's not Matt and it's not going to bring him back." Shannon said "Look I know that you're hurting but think this through."

"I have thought and thought and thought and every time I came to a conclusion it's all the same. He going to pay for this and if you're not down with this maybe you should just leave now because I'm not changing my mind." He turned to leave.

Shannon grabbed his arm. "Hold on I'm not saying that I'm leaving you. I here for you Mat and if this is what you want then okay."

Matt nodded "I want this and I would love it if you were by my side."

Shannon took Matt's hand in his own. "To the end I'm with you."

Matt smiled "You know Jeff would have called that corny and would have laughed in our faces."

Shannon smiled "I know that you miss him Matt."

Matt sighed "I really do miss him. He was so stubborn and annoying but he was my little brother and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Listen Matt if we're going to do this we have to play it smart." Shannon said "I know you're upset but we can't let it get to us alright."

Matt nodded "Alright."

Shannon leaned over and kissed Matt. "I love you Matthew."

Matt smiled "I love you too Shannon."

John placed the phone on the table a covered his face with his hands. "What are we suppose to do now? He doesn't want any money so I don't know what to do."

Dave sighed "Don't worry he will make a mistake and when he does we'll be there to place the cuffs on him." He patted John on the shoulder. "Have I ever let you down?"

John shook his head. "No you haven't."

"Good because we're going to get this guy and we're going to get your family back alive." Patting him once more Dave removes his hand. "Hang in there Cena."

John nodded his head "Don't worry Randy I'm going to find you and I'm bringing you and our baby back home where you belong." He kept telling himself.

Randy looked over at his daughter who was asleep next to her. He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "Daddy's going to get you home baby, don't worry."

Two days later

Two days later and John still had no clue to the whereabouts of his family. Here he sat at his desk going through paperwork while the others searched for his family. Because the case was too personal for him John wasn't allowed to work on the case with them but he could still help out as long as he doesn't get involved in anything. He kept seeing that kid he killed in his head and he thought back on that night after he got off work.

FLASHBACK

John walked through the front doors of his house with his head down. He walked pass Randy who asked him how his day was and went to his daughter's bedroom. Looking inside he sees that she's sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

John closed his eyes and sighed. "I killed a seventeen year old boy today."

"You what?" Randy said.

John turned to him. "I killed someone today." He walked pass Randy and to the bedroom.

Randy followed him. "John what happened?"

John sat on the bed and smiled. "I killed him and he didn't do anything wrong. I killed an innocent man Randy. What am I suppose to do?"

Randy sat next to him. "John you couldn't have known."

John scoffed "And that makes it better. I killed a man who did nothing wrong and it's simple as that."

Randy sighed "It's natural to feel this way. It was your first and like me you never forget your first."

John closed his eyes "But I can see him in my head as he died. The look of fear in his eyes when he took his last breaths. I did that to him and I can't take that back."

"You're right you can't but you couldn't have known anything and it's not your fault." Randy ran his fingers through John's short hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

John looked down and started to cry. He rested his head in John's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry Randy."

Randy hugged him back "Shhh it's okay nothing to apologize for. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Randy was right because ever since then he never left John's side.

END

John closed his eyes and found his happy place. He pictured his lover and child running around and happily playing. His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling his name and he looked up to see Dave. "Oh what's up?"

"We got an address." Dave said holding up a piece of paper.

John jumped up "Then let's go."

"Whoa John you know that you have to stay here." Dave said.

"I'm going with or without you." John snatched the paper away from John. "Fine alright let's go."

Randy jumped when the door opened and in walked Matt with a gun. Randy struggled with the handcuffs and grabbed his daughter. "No, please don't do this."

Matt shook his head "What else can I do here besides I told you that he would pay for it."

1267 Sunnyville drive

John and Dave lead the way up to the house. Several officers went around back and some stayed where they were. Dave counted to three then kicked the door in. "Police!" Dave yelled.

They searched every part of the house and no one was there.

John walked over to the wall and took one of the pictures off. It was one of him and his brother Jeffery Nero hardy. "This is their place but no one is here." He turned the picture over and saw something written in black letters and it read:

You really think I'm stupid enough to stay there knowing that it would be the first place that you looked. I thought you were smarter than that. :)

John threw the picture across the room and it shattered against the wall. "There not here."

Dave walked up to him. "Now what?"

John sighed and his phone rang. "Hello?"

"I take it you found my house." Matt said.

"You son of a bitch!" John screamed "I'm going to kill you."

Matt chuckled "Well you have to find me first and don't even think about tracking this phone because I can talk to you forever and you'll never trace it because I'm that smart."

John sighed "Where is my family?"

Matt smiled "There right in front of me. Little Missy has cried her throat dry and has been sleep all day but Randy here hasn't closed his eyes yet."

"I want to talk to him." John said and waited then he heard Randy's voice.

"John" Randy said.

"Randy are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah we're alright." Randy said looking up at Matt.

"I'm going to find you, you know that right?" John said.

Randy closed his eyes and smiled "Yeah I know you will."

"Wrap it up." Matt said.

Randy sighed "I love you John."

"I love you too." John said.

Matt took the phone back. "Now that we have that situated have a nice day."

"Wait how did you know that we were here?" John asked.

"Because I can see you." He hung up the phone.

John looked around for a camera but couldn't find any. "What the hell are we suppose to do? He doesn't want money and we have no idea where he is. How are we suppose to get him back if we have nothing to go on. He has my family but won't tell me anything but he's going to make me pay. I know he's not going to kill them because I've seen his records. He's robbed and threatened but he's never killed a man in his life." John sighed "I don't care what he says I want everything on this number and I want it now." He left the house. The others right behind him.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

BACK AT THE STATION

John was at his desk going through paperwork trying to find everything he could about Matthew. Who his was, how much family he had, what has he been doing his whole life, and does he have any other houses in the state but he came up empty on everything. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"John?" Dave said walking up behind him.

John opened his eyes and turned to Dave. "Did you find anything on the number?"

Dave shook his head. "No, whatever phone he's using we can't track it and we can't get anything on it."

"So what are you saying that the number is useless?" John asked.

Dave sighed "Yeah the number is useless."

John leaned up and buried his face in his hands. "Now what do we do?"

Dave leaned on his desk. "You go home and get some rest alright. It's getting late and we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"No I can't just go home when there still out there somewhere." John got up "I can go home knowing that Missy won't wake me up when she's having a nightmare. I can't go home knowing that Randy wont be in the kitchen making dinner like he always is when I come home. Dave I just can't go home."

Dave sighed "Well come stay with me because you can't help them if you're not eating and getting rest."

John sighed "I need to stay here and try to find out everything i can about this number."

Dave placed his hand on John's shoulder. "You're coming with me weather you like it or not. I'm your friend and I'm here for you but you have trust me. We're doing everything we can to find them but you have to-"

"Alright!" John said "I'll go home with you." He picked up his jacket off the chair and grabbed his keys. When he picked them up he knocked over a stack of papers. Bending down to pick them up. He got halfway through them when he saw a picture of missy and Randy, he froze.

"John what is it?" Dave said.

"Randy and Missy on her third birthday." John's eyes started to water. "She was so small in the green dress."

Dave leaned down and took the picture from him. "John you can't do this to yourself, you have to be strong for Randy like he's being for Missy."

"How do you know that?" John said.

"Because if Randy's there freaking out don't you think that Missy would me a lot worse. He has to be strong for her just like you have to be strong for them. We're going to get them back and when we do you're going to see what I'm talking about and we can't give up now or lose it." He took the picture from John "We got this."

John nodded and got up; putting some of the paper back on the desk he nodded. "Alright man."

Dave got up "Let's go."

Randy was holding Missy in his arms trying to keep her calm. He jumped when the door opened.

Shannon walked in with a plate of food. "I thought you guys might be hungry." He held the trey close enough for Randy to get it. Randy made no attempt to get it. Shannon sighed "Come on I know you tired of that dog food that he gives you. He's not here so don't be so uptight about and just take the food. I'll take the heat from him later but knowing it's me it won't be bad." He said smiling.

Randy used one hand to get the food and kept the other one around his daughter. "Why are you doing this, I mean can't you help us?"

"Because I love Matt and I know he can be a little crazy but he wasn't always like this." Shannon said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked sitting Missy between his legs so she can eat the food.

Shannon walked back to the far side of the wall next to the door and sat on the ground. "When he was younger his mother died. After that his father made him grow up a little to fast. His father was almost never home and he always left Matt in charge of the house and his little brother so when their father got sick Matthew started acting out. Fighting in school, stealing, selling drugs and even doing it sometimes. Eventually he dropped out of school and his brother admired him. Followed him around like a puppy. It didn't matter that Matt always told him to stay away because he still came. Before their father died Matt promised him that he would do anything to protect him. He told Matt that he was suppose to protect Jeff and love him. Jeff dropped out of school and when Matt found out he beat the hell out of him. After that Matt was different. Matt and I were together before his father died and he was always there for me. When my folks kicked me out he let me stay with him and Jeff, everything was going great until that day."

"When Jeff was killed?" Randy said.

Shannon nodded "Yeah, I remember begging him not to leave that night because I knew that Jeff would follow him and they would get in trouble. He kissed me and told me he loved me then he left. Watching TV I notice that it's a little to quiet in the back so I go to Jeff's room and he's not there. I call him and Matt but don't get an answer from either of them. So I wait because any other time when Matt came home Jeff was right behind him so I thought that he would be but when Matt came home I found out what happened."

FLASHBACK

Shannon was sitting on the couch holding his phone when the door burst open. He jumped up "Matthew what-"

That was all he could get out before Matt pushed him down. "You were suppose to be watching him!" Matt shrieked.

"I was watching him but I can't keep him here." Shannon yelled back. "It's not my fault that he wants to be like his big brother."

"He's dead!" Matt said.

Shannon just sat there. "What?"

"Jeff is dead." Matt said quietly and fell to his knees.

Shannon went over to him. "What are you talking about what happened?"

Matt wiped his face off. "I robbed another corner store but when I was leaving I ran into Jeff. Then a cop came so we ran. I jumped a gate but Jeff never made it over. The cop ran up and told Jeff to freeze but he didn't so he shot him. I had to leave him there crying out my name." He looked down "Jeff is dead because of me."

Shannon didn't know what to say so he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him as he cried for his little brother Jeff.

The next day Matt was watching TV when the cop from last night appeared on the TV. Everyone was calling him a hero for what he did even though they knew the truth but they blamed his little brother for the crime. Knowing that Jeff had never done anything wrong in his lifetime. On that day he made a vow to himself that John was going to pay for this, and pay with his life.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shannon wiped his face "You know ever since then I blamed myself for his death. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight knowing that he was going to run after his brother. He always does and I knew that this time wasn't going to be different. If I would have been watching him he wouldn't have left, he wouldn't have died, and you and your daughter wouldn't be here right now. This is all my fault."

Randy was speechless after that. "Jeff made his own decision to leave that night. He knew what his brother was doing and he took that chance on his own. None of this is your fault."

Shannon bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm all he has left and he's all I got. My parents don't want me I have no other relatives and no friends. Matthew and Jeffery are all the family I have and not that Jeff is gone I can't lose Matt too."

Little did they know was that Matthew Moore Hardy was leaning against the wall by the door listening to everything that they were talking about? His lover and best friend blamed himself for Jeff's death. Not knowing weather to come in or not he closed his eyes and thought of all the times they shared together. Jeff, Shannon and himself running around the house like they were five year olds playing tag. Jeff and Shannon were his family to and a family he thought would last forever. Opening his eyes he realized how stupid it was. Only one thing mattered and that was doing to John what he did to me and that's taking away his family. It didn't matter that he loved Shannon more then anything but he made a promise to protect his family and John was still going to pay for this. He wiped his face off and walked down the hall with nothing but John on his mind.

A/N well tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon wiped his face with his hands and got up. "I better go before Matt gets beck.

"Wait" Randy said "Is he going to kill us?"

Shannon didn't answer he just left the room. He heard a notice coming from another room and he went over to it. Matt was cleaning his gun. "When did you get back?"

"The same time you decided to tell him all my business." Matt snapped at him.

Shannon looked down. "You heard that?"

"Yeah and the same time you decided to fill my guns up with blanks!" He threw the box of blank bullets at Shannon.

Shannon sighed "I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

Matt looked back to his gun. "Whatever and stay out of my stuff from now on."

Shannon just stood there staring at Matt. "I'm just worried about you Matt. Ever since Jeff died you've changed. You turned into this completely different person and I don't like it. I miss the guy that I fell in love with. I miss you."

Matt stopped and looked at Shannon. "It wasn't your fault. I knew how Jeff was and I knew that he would follow me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Shannon stepped forward. "Matt this crazy."

"What's crazy?" Matt said the gun out of his mind.

"You're stupid obsession with John and the fact that you're willing to kill a little girl and an innocent man. All just to get revenge. This isn't going to bring him back Matt."

"I know that and you didn't have to come. I gave you a choice and-"

"I chose you!" Shannon yelled.

Matt got up "Then why are we having this decision?" He walked over to Shannon "I don't need you alright so just leave." He walked

"Matt what are you saying?" Shannon said going after him.

"Just that alright and I wouldn't kill a child." Matt stopped and turned back to him.

"You'd never kill anymore because you don't have it in you and you're not a killer." Shannon said.

"Oh yeah watch me." Matt walked off and went to the room where Randy and Missy were.

Randy saw him then the gun and pulled Missy to him, who was still eating. "What are you doing?"

Matt walked up to them and pulled missy away from Randy. Ignoring their screams of protest. She kicked and screamed in Matt's arms but he kept going. He could still hear Randy yelling from in the room.

"Matt stop!" Shannon yelled.

Matt turned and pointed the gun at him. "You knew what you were getting into Shannon so don't come complaining to me about feeling guilty." He left the house.

Matt drove the car in silence but he looked back at Missy every now and then, who was still crying. He pulled up into a building that was closed and went behind it to the parking lot. He got out of the car and got Missy. He sat her on the ground, steps back and pointed the gun at her. As he stared into her eyes his hand started to shake and his heart started to pound in his chest and he lowered the bun back down.

Missy still didn't move.

Matt pulled out his phone, which he just bought, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

1718 Perry St there is an old building and behind is a parking lot. There is something there for you." Matt hung up the phone and walked back to his car. He drove off but stayed in view of Missy.

Ten minutes later

John pulled into the building complex and went to the back parking lot. He saw a figure so he stopped and got out of the car. As he neared the figure he realized that it was Missy. "Missy!" He yelled.

Missy looked in his direction then got up and ran to John. "Daddy!" She yelled happily.

John ran over and picked her up in his arms. "I got you baby." He kept saying. He then looked across the lot just in time to see a car pull off and drive away. He got in his car with missy in front of him. He knew that it was dangerous but he couldn't let her go, not even if he tried because she had a death grip on him.

He drove over to where the car was, rolled down the window and looked around for any sign. He saw what looked like a phone on the ground and he got out and got it.

When John arrived back at the station everyone stared at him. He went to his desk.

Dave saw him. "John where did you find her at?"

"Matt called me and gave me an address. When I got there she was sitting on the ground." John ran his hand up and down his daguhters back.

"But why?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." John said.

Dave sighed "Where was she maybe we can get a lead on where he's keeping Randy? Did you see him?"

John shook his head. "No, but I found this." He held up a phone.

Dave smiled "Alright lets get to work."

Shannon was sitting on the ground on the floor by the door. He jumped up when the door opened. "Matt."

Matthew didn't say anything he just walked up to Shannon. "I'm not going to kill a little girl because of what her father did but John is still going to pay for killing Jeff. So let him have his little reunion with his daughter. Either way someone in that family is going to die." He headed to where Randy. "You can go now since you want to leave so bad." He walked off leaving Shannon standing there.

A/N next one will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon wiped his face with his hands and got up. "I better go before Matt gets beck.

"Wait" Randy said "Is he going to kill us?"

Shannon didn't answer he just left the room. He heard a notice coming from another room and he went over to it. Matt was cleaning his gun. "When did you get back?"

"The same time you decided to tell him all my business." Matt snapped at him.

Shannon looked down. "You heard that?"

"Yeah and the same time you decided to fill my guns up with blanks!" He threw the box of blank bullets at Shannon.

Shannon sighed "I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

Matt looked back to his gun. "Whatever and stay out of my stuff from now on."

Shannon just stood there staring at Matt. "I'm just worried about you Matt. Ever since Jeff died you've changed. You turned into this completely different person and I don't like it. I miss the guy that I fell in love with. I miss you."

Matt stopped and looked at Shannon. "It wasn't your fault. I knew how Jeff was and I knew that he would follow me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Shannon stepped forward. "Matt this crazy."

"What's crazy?" Matt said the gun out of his mind.

"You're stupid obsession with John and the fact that you're willing to kill a little girl and an innocent man. All just to get revenge. This isn't going to bring him back Matt."

"I know that and you didn't have to come. I gave you a choice and-"

"I chose you!" Shannon yelled.

Matt got up "Then why are we having this decision?" He walked over to Shannon "I don't need you alright so just leave." He walked

"Matt what are you saying?" Shannon said going after him.

"Just that alright and I wouldn't kill a child." Matt stopped and turned back to him.

"You'd never kill anymore because you don't have it in you and you're not a killer." Shannon said.

"Oh yeah watch me." Matt walked off and went to the room where Randy and Missy were.

Randy saw him then the gun and pulled Missy to him, who was still eating. "What are you doing?"

Matt walked up to them and pulled missy away from Randy. Ignoring their screams of protest. She kicked and screamed in Matt's arms but he kept going. He could still hear Randy yelling from in the room.

"Matt stop!" Shannon yelled.

Matt turned and pointed the gun at him. "You knew what you were getting into Shannon so don't come complaining to me about feeling guilty." He left the house.

Matt drove the car in silence but he looked back at Missy every now and then, who was still crying. He pulled up into a building that was closed and went behind it to the parking lot. He got out of the car and got Missy. He sat her on the ground, steps back and pointed the gun at her. As he stared into her eyes his hand started to shake and his heart started to pound in his chest and he lowered the bun back down.

Missy still didn't move.

Matt pulled out his phone, which he just bought, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

1718 Perry St there is an old building and behind is a parking lot. There is something there for you." Matt hung up the phone and walked back to his car. He drove off but stayed in view of Missy.

Ten minutes later

John pulled into the building complex and went to the back parking lot. He saw a figure so he stopped and got out of the car. As he neared the figure he realized that it was Missy. "Missy!" He yelled.

Missy looked in his direction then got up and ran to John. "Daddy!" She yelled happily.

John ran over and picked her up in his arms. "I got you baby." He kept saying. He then looked across the lot just in time to see a car pull off and drive away. He got in his car with missy in front of him. He knew that it was dangerous but he couldn't let her go, not even if he tried because she had a death grip on him.

He drove over to where the car was, rolled down the window and looked around for any sign. He saw what looked like a phone on the ground and he got out and got it.

When John arrived back at the station everyone stared at him. He went to his desk.

Dave saw him. "John where did you find her at?"

"Matt called me and gave me an address. When I got there she was sitting on the ground." John ran his hand up and down his daguhters back.

"But why?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." John said.

Dave sighed "Where was she maybe we can get a lead on where he's keeping Randy? Did you see him?"

John shook his head. "No, but I found this." He held up a phone.

Dave smiled "Alright lets get to work."

Shannon was sitting on the ground on the floor by the door. He jumped up when the door opened. "Matt."

Matthew didn't say anything he just walked up to Shannon. "I'm not going to kill a little girl because of what her father did but John is still going to pay for killing Jeff. So let him have his little reunion with his daughter. Either way someone in that family is going to die." He headed to where Randy. "You can go now since you want to leave so bad." He walked off leaving Shannon standing there.

A/N next one will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

John stared at the screen. "This can't be right."

Dave walked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"This says that the phone belongs to a Shannon Moore." John looked over at Dave. "Do you think that this guy has something to do with Matt?"

Dave pulled up a chair next to John. "I don't know why don't you see if he's on record."

John turned back to the computer. "Nothing but it say's that he dropped out of school and he's living..." John stopped talking.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"He was living in the same house with Matt and Jeff." John got up "Dave we have to find him. Maybe he knows something about where Matt is."

Dave sighed "Alright I'll go find him. You stay here with Missy because she needs you. I'll take care of everything."

John nodded and looked toward the waiting room. Missy was asleep on one of the sofas there and he smiled. "You know I never thought that I'd see her sleep again. I thought that I'd never see her on her wedding day."

Dave placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry you're going to see her again and Randy's going to be okay too."

John sighed "I hope so, now go find this kid."

Randy was pulling at the ropes trying to free himself but he stopped when the door opened. "Where is my daughter?"

Matt pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him. "She's with her father."

"What?" Randy said.

"I let her go." Matt sat back. "I could never live with myself if I killed a little baby like that." He smiled "But you I have no problem doing it. You see this is bigger that you. I don't want you Randy but what I do want more than anything in this world is John...DEAD and I'm going to see fit that it happens. Letting Missy go was just the first step in killing John. I'm going to make him feel happy and secure and then I'm going to snatch it all away from him. See one thing John didn't know about me was that I was a smart kid in school. Got all A's and was on my way to graduate. Stuff happened and I realized that being there was going to get me no where. I'm a master of psychology. I can read a person's mind and easily get under their skins and trust me I can make John do anything I want. I'm stronger now without Shannon and his worries and doubts." He held up the gun and smiled "Besides I know John is getting close to finding you so I've made it a little easier to lead him right through this front door and when he does it will be the last thing he does."

"What are you talking about?" Randy said. "What are you going to do?"

Matt smiled "You'll see soon enough." He got up and left Randy there. When he went out he noticed that Shannon was no longer there. Even though he felt a little sad he didn't let it show.

Shannon was walking down the street with his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't believe that Matt just kicked him out of his life like that but Matt was getting crazy and he didn't know what else to do. The only thing he was worried about was Matt's safety.

"Shannon Moore!" Someone yelled.

Shannon turned to see a cop leaning on his door with his gun in his hand at his waist. "Yeah."

"Will you please come with me?" Dave said walking up to him.

Shannon took a step back "But I didn't do anything I was just walking."

"I know but I have a warrant for your arrest and I need you to come with me to the station." Dave said again.

Shannon looked down the street and thought about running but he didn't want to die so he got in the back of the police car.

Dave was standing at the window looking at Shannon in the integration room when John came in. He looked back at him. "Hey John where's Missy?"

John walked up to him. "She's playing with Kelly and Eve. What's going on?"

Dave sighed "I've had Shannon for a while and he hasn't said a word yet. Do you want to go in and talk to him?"

John nodded "Yeah." Dave handed John a bag of evidence and he went inside.

Shannon looked up when the door opened and John walked in but he still didn't say anything.

John sat the bag on the table and sat down. "Do you know who I am?" Shannon nodded "Okay do you know why you're here?"

Shannon shook his head. "No"

John pulled out a bag and sat it on the table. "I found this near the place where I found my daughter. Have you ever seen it before?"

Shannon looked at the bag and saw his phone. "No"

"That's funny because when I gathered information about this phone you popped up. So I'm going to ask you again and listen to me close. Have you ever seen this phone?"

Shannon looked down. "Yes."

John sat it down. "Is it yours?"

Shannon nodded "Yes it's mine."

John pulled out a picture and held it up. "Have you ever seen this person?"

"Yes" Shannon said.

"When we removed finger prints we found his on the phone. Were you with him when he called me from this phone?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shannon asked.

John slammed his hands on the desk. "Stop playing with me kid. I'm ten times older than you so don't let me kick your ass. Now tell me what connection that you have with Matthew Moore Hardy or I will lock you up!" He yelled.

"We were lover!" Shannon yelled.

John settled back down. "Where is Randy and I know that you know."

Shannon looked down "I don't know anything."

John got up, grabbed Shannon by the collar and hoisted him up in the air. He slammed him against the wall. "Listen to me if Matt really cared about you why did he steal your phone and use it to call me. Why did he leave it in plain view where I could find it and why are you sitting here right now it's because he's putting the blame on you. So tell me are you really willing to do time for him because you're facing kidnapping charges."

Shannon tightens his jaws. "I don't care you do what you will because I'm not telling you anything."

"You really think that he will take the fall for you?" John said.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes? Give up the one person who's ever loved you for you. Who was always there for you when you needed him too? The love of your life and only family you have. Would you give him up then?" Shannon said. "Lock me up, kill me I don't care because wither way I'm not telling you anything and I know for a fact that if the situation was reversed Matt would do the same for me. That's what being in love is suppose to be."

John couldn't say anything after that. He released Shannon and stepped back. "Dave!" He yelled and walked over to the table and bagged everything back up.

Dave came in and walked over to John. "Yeah?"

John looked up at Shannon "Let him go but keep an eye on him."

Dave looked at Shannon who had a death glare on John. "Why is he looking at you like that?"

John sighed "Don't worry about it just get him out of here.

Dave grabbed Shannon by the arm and led him out the room. John sat down in the chair and thought to himself. Why did Matt let Missy go? What else did he have on his mind and where was Randy?"

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

"You know that I love you right." Shannon said as he traced his fingers along Matt's stomach.

"I know that you do and I love you too." Matt ran his fingers up and down Shannon's leg. "Shannon?"

Shannon leaned down and kissed Matt. "Make love to me."

Matt rolled them over and slid a leg between his legs. His other hand ran up and down the inside of his leg, making Shannon shiver. Matt started kissing down Shannon's stomach-

Matt was jogged out of his memory when his phone rang. It was to a phone that he never used and the only person who knew it was Shannon and Jeff and since Jeff was dead (TEAR) it could only be one other person so he answered it. "Hey Shannon."

The line was silent for a minute. "You seriously used my phone and left it there."

"I didn't know what else to do." Matt said.

"You know that I just got arrest for that. John knows about us and I'm pretty sure he's got someone following me right now." Shannon said looking around.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Matt asked.

Shannon sighed "I'm sorry about what I said. I was just scared about how out of control you were getting. Matt you're all the family that I have and I want to come home."

"I'm not worth it Shannon, so you should just get out now why you have a chance. I don't want you to die or get hurt because of me." Matt said "Don't come back here."

"But what am I suppose to do?" Shannon cried out.

"Live your life the way you wanted to."

"I have no life without you in it with me Matty and I'm not going to walk away now. I'm in this together with you till the end and I'm coming home." Shannon hung up the phone.

Matt hung up the phone and looked at Randy with a smile on his face. "Don't worry you'll see Johnny boy soon enough." he got up and left the room.

Thirty minutes later

Matt jumped up when he heard the door open and he heard someone calling his name. He ran to the front door and saw Shannon and smiled. "I really am sorry about getting you arrested. I knew that if you did you'll come back home and hopefully bring whoever that was following you back with you."

"You could have told me that." Shannon said walking up to Matt.

"You know that I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset and I took it out on you." Matt took Shannon's hand. "I love you."

Shannon smiled "I love you too."

Dave pulled out his phone and called John who answered on the first ring. "Were you standing by the phone?"

"Forget that and yes I was. Did you find anything?" I followed Shannon to this house and I'm sitting outside. There's no sign of Randy so do you want me to move in?"

"Don't move, tell me where you are I'm on my way." John wrote down the address and hung up the phone. He walked over to his daughter and knelt down. "Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Missy said rubbing her eyes. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

John shook his head. "I can't right now because I have to go find Daddy."

"Can I come with you?" Missy asked.

"You can't baby it's to dangerous for you but I'm going to go and bring daddy back home. I promise that I read you that bedtime story." He kissed her on the head. "Daddy loves you so much baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." Missy said hugging him once more before watching him run off.

John got in his car and left the station. He knew they wouldn't let him go so he decided to handle this personally. He rounded the corner and saw Dave's car just ahead of him and he pulled out his phone and called him. "Hey Dave I'm right behind you."

"Red brick house to your left. That's where he went in and he hasn't come out yet." Dave said. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to go in." John said stopping his car.

"Shouldn't we call for backup?" Dave said.

"I'm not suppose to be out here Dave so if you call backup and the chefs finds out we're both screwed." John yelled into the phone. "I need to do this and I need to know that you have my back."

Dave sighed "Yeah man, I've got your back."

John sighed "Okay then let's go."

Matt was at the window when he saw John and another guy heading their way and he smiled. "Shannon, go get Randy."

Shannon nodded and went to get Randy. A minute later Randy showed up behind him still tied and gagged. Matt went behind him and led them toward the back of the house. "Remember what I told you."

Shannon nodded "I love you."

Matt kissed Shannon "I love you too."

Once they were gone Shannon stood at the door and waited for them to knock, which they did and Shannon went to answer the door. "What do you want?" He said.

John and Dave lowered their guns. "Where's Matt, I know that you know?"

Shannon shook his head. "He's not here."

John pushed pass Shannon. "Randy are you here?"

Dave pushed Shannon inside the house and closed the door. He pointed the gun at him. "Walk."

Shannon put his hands up and walked down the hall.

John wondered around the house, looking in every room. He froze in one of them when he saw Randy's wedding ring on the floor next to the wall. He went over to it and picked it up. "Dave!" He shouted and ran back to the main room. Dave was standing over Shannon who was sitting on the couch. He shoved the ring in his face. "Where is he?" John yelled "I found this in one of the rooms and if you don't tell me something right now I'm going to kick the shit out of you."

"There not here!" Shannon shouted.

John put the ring on his finger and picked Shannon up by the collar. "Look kid I really don't want to hurt you but you're pissing me the fuck off and I'm going to kill you right here if you don't speck." Shannon didn't say anything so John hit him in the face. "Where is he?" John yelled. He kicked Shannon in the stomach a few times then hit him in the face again. "Where are they?" He picked him up and threw him across the room. He picked him up by the throat and held him against the wall. "Where are you keeping my husband?" He said squeezing tighter.

Dave finally snapped out of his shock and ran up to them. "John let him go. You won't prove anything if you kill him and it still won't get us any closer to finding Randy."

John shook his head. "Tell me where he is?"

Shannon's vision started to get cloudily and his felt his life slip away.

"Let him go!" Matt shouted.

John turned to see Matt with a gun pointed at him. "Randy?"

Shannon crumbled to the floor, holding his throat and coughing.

Even though Randy was sore and bleeding from the nose and lip, he smiled. "John."

"Drop the gun big guy." Matt said pointing the gun at Dave who lowered it. "Come here Shannon!" Shannon got up and made his way behind Matt. "Are you okay?" Shannon nodded and Matt turned to John and Dave. "I knew you would follow him right back to me."

"So you wanted us to find you?" Dave asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah I did it was all part of my plan."

John looked down at Randy and nodded his head. Randy knew what he wanted him to do so he sat there and waited for the perfect moment to make his move.

"You see it wouldn't stativity me just to kill him because he didn't kill my brother, you did." Matt said pointing the gun at John. "So this is for my brother."

Randy used his elbow to hit Matt in the stomach. Matt moved away but managed to hit him in the back of the head.

Dave reached for his gun but Shannon ran over to him and kicked it to the wall but there was a hole there so the gun fell in it. Dave went to grab Shannon but Matt got in the way and they started to fight. Shannon scrambled to his feet looking for the gun.

Matt was able to get on top of Dave but he was grabbed from behind by John and slung across the room.

Shannon picked up the gun and pointed it across the room. He didn't know where to aim. At the man beating the hell out of Matt in the corner or the other man heading straight for him. He closed his eyes and a shot was fired. Everything went silent but a body that hit the floor.

Randy hearing the gun jumped up and saw a body on the ground surrounded by blood. "No" was all he said.

TBC...

A/N SORRY 4 THE DELAY BUT STILL REVIEW AND I HOPED YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything in the house went still for the next few minutes as they all tried to take in what just happened.

Matt grabbed a piece of wood from the floor and hit John in the head with it. Then he got up and walked over to Shannon who still had the gun in his hand shaking. "Shannon?"

Shannon was breathing hard "I killed him."

Matt took the gun away from him. "It's okay."

Shannon just shook his head. "I killed him Matt."

Shannon looked over to Dave who was lying face down on the floor. He stood up and pointed the gun at John. "Get up."

John sat up "Screw you Matthew."

Matt tiled his head to the side then pointed the gun at Randy. "I said get up!" He yelled.

John looked at Randy then back at Matt. "Alright just don't hurt him."

Matt chuckled "I never attended to hurt him but you-" Matt fired the gun and shot John on the shoulder.

John fell to the ground in pain causing Randy to run over to him. "John!"

"Move away from him or I'll shot him in the head." Matt said walking closer.

Randy backed away from John. "This isn't going to bring him back."

Matt walked closer to Randy. "I know" He hit him in the face with the gun.

Randy woke up an hour later and grabbed his head. When he pulled it back he saw blood. He looked around the living room but didn't see John, Matt or Shannon but Dave was still there. He crawled over to him and felt his neck for a pulse but there wasn't one. He grabbed his radio and pushed the side button. "Hello is anybody there?"

"May I ask who this is?" A voice said.

Randy swallowed "Um my name is Randy and there is an officer down. It's Dave and he doesn't have a pulse."

There was a pause on the other end. "Randy oh my god is it really you?"

"Yes it is and I need you to send someone right away. I don't know where we are and I think Dave is dead. I can't find John or Matt so will you please find us." Randy said into the phone.

**Flashback**

**"I really think that you should take some time of John." Randy said from the bed.**

**John sighed. "Randy we've talked about this. I'm doing this to provide for you and Taylor."**

**"We don't need for you to provide anything John because we have everything we need." Randy looked down.**

**John took his hand. "Randy everything is going to be fine."**

**"You don't know that John and I've been having this bad feeling in my gut that something is going to happen to all of us and I'm scared."**

**John scooted next to Randy. "Randy I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Missy."**

John woke up coughing and spitting up water. "What the hell?" He yelled.

Matt dropped the bucket. "Rise and shine Cena because I want you alive so I can kill you."

John wiped his face and sat up, quickly grabbing his shoulder. "Damn it."

Matt smiled "Oh sorry did I hurt you?"

John glared at Matt. "You're going to pay for this Hardy."

Matt frowned "I paid for this when I watched my brother die." He got up and left the room.

John got up and looked around at what was holding him captive. He was in a small room with one window in but it was very high up. John took off his shirt, ripped a piece and tied his arm with it. He let out a breath. "At least Randy and Dave are okay."

Randy sat in the hospital bed nursing his injured head when an officer came in and he smiled. "Hey Hunter."

Hunter smiled "How are you holding up Randy?"

Randy shook his head. "My head hurts but other than that I'm okay but how's Dave?"

Hunter sighed "Dave died an hour ago."

Randy looked down. "Oh god."

"Don't worry Randy because we're going to find John and threw that little punk in jail for what he did." Hunter said.

Randy sighed "Just find him."

Hunter nodded "Missy is here and-"

Randy jumped up. "Bring her to me, I want to see her." He grabbed his head.

Hunter held up his hand. "I know you do but you have to take it easy."

Randy settled back down. "Okay."

Hunter left and came back with Missy in his arms. "Look who's here."

Missy looked up from HUnter's shoulder and smiled. "Daddy!"

Randy held out his arms "Hey baby."

Missy hugged her father tight. "I missed you."

Randy kissed her on the head. "I know and I missed you too."

Missy looked up "Is daddy here with you?"

Randy sighed "No, daddy isn't here right now but he's going to be back real soon so I need for you to be strong for me. Can you do that baby?"

Missy nodded "Okay."

Matt walked the halls to where his lover was. Shannon was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. "Shannon?"

Shannon didn't look up. "I killed him."

Matt sighed and walked over to him. "Shannon, listen to me."

"Nothing you can say can change what I've done." Shannon looked down "I'm nothing but a murder."

Matt sat down "You saved my life Shannon because John would have killed me if you hadn't."

"But what are we going to do now?" Shannon said. "Thier going to find us lock us up and split us up forever."

Matt sat down next to Shannon. "No one is going to split us op okay. We're all we got and I'll never leave you." He lifted Shannon's face to meet his own. "I love you."

Shannon smiled "I love you too."

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW**


End file.
